mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merlock
Merlock is a anthropomorphic wolf sorcerer who appeard in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp and Donald Duck Goes Quackers Background He onced owned a genie named Gene that gave him a talisman to ship shape into non anthropomorphic animals and used his first wish for immortality one of his other wishes was to sink the city of Atlantis to the bottom of the sea he later lost to the lamp to a theif named Collie Baba a parody of Ali Baba who burried the lamp deep into a pyramid of egypt in the movie hes been on a quest to retreive the lamp and he hires a theif named Dijon who works as a guide for Scrooge and his family on a treasure hunt soon as Scrooge finds the lamp he thinks its a worthless oil lamp and gives it to Webby who believes it to be a teapot soon enough he traps Scrooge and his family in the pyramid and takes the treasure hoping the lamp is with it but as soon as he looks through the treasure he finds that the lamp is gone and orders and checks the pyramid seeing that Scrooge and his family are gone so he forces Dijon to tell him where Scrooge lives and he mentions duckburg he later vists Duckburg finding Scrooges mansion and he uses his talisman and changes into a rat and sneaks into the mansion but once hes in he is thrased by Mrs Beakley who belives he is a real rat after he comes out of the closet to see that the coast is clear is attacked by a plush tiger that was brought to life along with Webbys other stuffed animals the tiger seems to have an appetite for him so he chases him around the mansion running into Scrooge and under furniture he runs but is hit by a riding ball as he falls the tiger jumps up in the air and swallows him but as soon as all the stuffed animals are lifeless again the tiger becomes lifeless too and Merlock is seen from inside the tigers stomach crawling as he finally pops out of the plush tigers mouth treasure wished by Scrooge falls on him and when Dijon comes by to look for him Merlock angerly ermerges from the treasure and gets ready to reak his fuiry on Dijon after knowing Scrooge has the lamp he changes into a cougar a vulture and a bear at the party Gene relaxes and enjoys his snacks inside the lamp using a napkin that is actually Merlocks cloak suddenly Dijon gets the lamp and Gene decides that Dijon should be his master knowing that he less evil compared to Merlock and Dijons first wish is to have the money and has Scrooge sent to jail as Huey Dewey Louie Webby and Mrs Beakley go to bail him out Merlock follows them in the form of a cockroach as soon as he finally gets the lamp he is Genes master again and wishes for Dijon to be turned into a pig and he turns Scrooges party building into a dark fortess flying in the sky but Scrooge Huey Dewey Louie come to his rescue and Merlock wishes for Scrooge to fall to his death and he grants it but Huey Dewey and Louie take the lamp and Merlock turns into a gryphon and carries the lamp but Scrooge hits Merlock with his cane and takes the talisman suddenly Merlock turns back into his original form and loses power and his wish for immortality is undone and he falls down the sky to his death. Gallery b9cwH.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-3772.jpg Merlock_as_a_Griffen.jpg merlock.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Magic users Category:DuckTales Category:Illusion characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! characters Category:Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! bosses Category:Illusion bosses